Scarfy
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Crash (only if Copy is used on it) |category=Regular Enemy }} Scarfy (also known as Scarfly) is an enemy character that appears in several games in the ''Kirby'' series. At first glance, Scarfy looks like an orange, floating, round ball, with a cute face, and pointy, cat-like ears-- but if Kirby tries to inhale Scarfy, it turns into a beige-colored, ghastly, one-eyed creature with fangs, and starts to chase after Kirby, exploding on contact (it will also explode if Kirby avoids it for a few seconds). Scarfy is vulnerable to all other attacks. In Kirby's Dreamland, Scarfies would explode upon death regardless of how they were defeated. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby Super Star Ultra, some Scarfies turn into their one-eyed forms while Kirby's back is turned on them, or when Kirby gets too close to them. Scarfy is one of the few Kirby series enemies that cannot be inhaled. However, using the Copy ability (from Kirby Super Star and its remake) on a Scarfy results in Kirby obtaining the Crash ability. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, they can be eaten if Kirby/Gooey is teamed up with Chuchu or Rick. However, when eaten with an Animal Friend they will give no ability. In more recent games, Scarfies do not explode (in addition to Kirby being able to inhale them with Throw in Squeak Squad). In Canvas Curse, they are drawn as a painting in Paint Panic. Since in Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirby does not have the ability to swallow enemies, Scarfies will chase Kirby when they get near him. Kirby cannot unravel or roll up a Scarfy, or beam one up when he is in Saucer form, but it can be defeated using his Weight form or the Saucer's electricity attack on them. Appearances * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Pinball Land * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby Canvas Curse (cameo) * Kirby Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Kirby Wii In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dedede buys four Scarfies as pets in the episode Dedede's Pet Threat. But their Kirby-like appetites made Dedede bankrupt, so he released them. While in the wild, the Scarfies started eating animals, and were reproducing rapidly. The Scarfies then ate bones sent by NME. At the same time, as them that mutated them, giving them a second form - the Cyclops form. The original four became a small army overnight, that only Hammer Kirby could stop. Even then, Dedede was forced to keep the army of hungry Scarfies. Scarfies seem to be fond of Kirby's arm, since they keep biting into it. Scarfies are known to be relatives of Whiskers, since they both float in the air and are both known to be pets. Trivia *If Kirby guards to damage Scarfy in Kirby Super Star, and times his inhale exactly right, Kirby will manage to actually inhale Scarfy and get the Crash ability. *Scarfy's name could be a pun on the phrase "to scarf", which means to eat very quickly; since they are shown in the anime to eat just about everything. "Scarfy" is also "Scary" with an extra f, which may refer to its one-eyed cyclops form. Artwork Image:Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar_scarfy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kar_scarfytransform.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Image:Scarfy Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:ScarfyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Scarfy Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Scarfy Kirby 64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Scarfy Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:ScarfyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Pets Category:quest characters in the anime Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land